


Attached

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Looking for a beta and accepting prompts!stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com





	

You've grown attached.

You didn't mean to, you told yourself not to.

But you did, and now she's gone.

You miss her terribly.

You replay your final goodbye constantly.

How close your bodies were, the feel of her coat, 

the smell of her hair, the way your tears fell on her sleeve.

You miss her, and you hate yourself for it.

She doesn't miss you. She didn't choose you.

She chose men who treated her badly, and a woman who left.

You tried to tell her you were interested, told her you liked women.

Maybe you should have said you liked her especially.

Stop crying.

Maybe you should call her. 

If you did what would you say?

“I miss you, I told myself to let you go but I can’t”

You've grown so attached to her and everything she is.

You told yourself not to, but you did.

Now she's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta and accepting prompts!  
> stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com


End file.
